Malditos chocolates
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Sus rostros no podían ni siquiera simular la vergüenza que les daba presenciar aquella situación… más aun ser parte de ello. -¿Su identificación, muchachos?... (SasuHina)


**Malditos Chocolates.**

* * *

Sus rostros no podían ni siquiera simular la vergüenza que les daba presenciar aquella situación… más aun ser parte de ello.

-¿Su identificación, muchachos?- se hiso presente un policía frente a las dos únicas personas que no habían sido arrestadas directamente.

-Emmm…- cada uno de los dos le dieron dichas identificaciones y viendo el rostro inexpresivo de aquel oficial temieron lo peor.

-Bien todo está bien, tienen suerte que los dueños de la tienda no se quejaron de ustedes. En cambio sus amigos… van a pasar un rato en la comisaria…- informaba entregándoles de nuevo sus identificaciones y que ambos chicos suspiraran de alivio.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó un azabache lo más sonriente posible mientras que atrás suyo se escuchaba a un rubio totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Bromeas? Los demás están siendo arrestados, ¿y lo único que quieres es que nos vayamos?

-Es día de San Valentín… se supone que festejemos, ¿no es así?- agarrándola de su cintura redujo el espacio entre ambos y tratando de besarla, lo único que logró es una cachetada.- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Naruto, Sakura, Lee y Tenten han sido arrestados… y lo único es "festejar" este día.- respondió la chica a la vez que tomaba sus pertenencias y salir de la tienda de chocolates.

-Hinata espera… ya, ya… está bien…- decía agitado tras correr hasta poder alcanzarla que ya iba por la esquina.- ¿Sabes a dónde fueron enviados, para sacarlos?

-Sí…- respondió sonriendo a la vez que le agarraba su brazo para dirigirse allí.

**En la celda…**

-¡Es tú culpa, idiota!- un golpe se escuchó tras la acusación de una mujer.

-No le pegues…- defendió Sakura poniéndose frente a un rubio que estaba arrodillado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.- También fue culpa de Lee, ¡Si él no hubiera comenzado con esa cosa de la llama de la juventud, no hubieran armado tanto desastre!

-No, no, no… No trates de proteger a tu novio, Sakura. Todos en la escuela sabes que él es el más problemático…- siguió Tenten apuntando a Naruto.

-Tenten cálmate… no fue intención de…

-¡Cállate!- agarrando a Lee del cuello de la camisa hiso que quedaran a pocos centímetros.- Además de terminar aquí por Naruto, ¿lo proteges?- soltándolo, o más bien arrojándolo volvió su mirada a Naruto.- ¿Qué diablos esperaban pelearse por unos benditos chocolates?

-¿Chocolates? ¿Era por eso el alboroto?- preguntó Sakura incrédula a la vez que veía a su novio.- Naruto explícate… ¿Te peleabas con Lee y otros dos muchachos, por unos chocolates?

-Amm… veras Sakura… emm… pues, ya sabes…- comenzaba a decir aquel rubio que de apoco le carcomían los nervios.- ¡Es día de San Valentín y quería comprarte los últimos que habían pero ése fenómeno quiso ganarme junto a los otros dos chicos!- lo dijo tan rápido que casi no pudo ser entendido.

-Vaya problema…- bufó Tenten.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto, Lee?- preguntó al ver que le entregaba una caja.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Tenten.- con un notable sonrojo, por parte de ambos, ella agarró la caja abriéndola para encontrarse con bombones de chocolate.

-¡Qué!- exclamó el rubio tratándose de acercar a ese par sin embargo era retenido por Sakura.

-Si arruinas el momento de ellos… créeme que un moretón en tu cara será el menor de tus problemas.- susurró haciendo que tragara saliva.

Tenten y Lee no eran novios ni nada parecido pero de que se gustaban era obvio… la cuestión solo era, ¿quién daba el primer paso? Y como lo es de esperarse fue Lee. Esa tarde, con mucho entusiasmo, se dirigió a la tienda donde solo por ese día, lo único que vendía eran chocolates… sin embargo se encontró con la desdicha de que habían solo dos cajas de chocolate y para el colmo también estaba Naruto, él sería un rival muy difícil de vencer.

Sin esperar demasiado se había librado un combate mano a mano entre Naruto, Lee y otros dos muchachos que lo único que querían eran una caja de bombones de chocolate para sus novias, o futuras novias, en el caso de Lee. Fue tanto el bullicio que el dueño no tuvo más opción que llamar a la policía.

-¡Pero, qué hacen!- Sakura hacía su aparición arrojándose a Naruto y Lee para que se separaran, seguida por Tenten. Sasuke y Hinata que también la acompañaban, decidieron mantenerse al margen.

-Suelta es mío…

-Ni lo creas, yo lo vi primero…

-Dejen de tontear par de mocosos… ¡Es mío!

-No alucinen, ¡yo me lo quedaré!

En medio de todo ese alboroto ya estaban involucradas tanto Sakura como Tenten… y cuando llegaron los policías no había más opción que llevárselas también.

-Sasuke vamos… ¡camina!- se quejaba Hinata a la vez que lo jalaba.- ¡Sasuke!

Él solo reía por la forma que trataba de hacerlo caminar.- Sé paciente, no les hará nada quedarse allí por un tiempo… les servirá de lección.- dijo esto último en un susurro tras acercarse a ella.

-No juegues… vamos enserio, hay que sacarlos de allí.- decía tratando de librarse del brazo que rodeaba su cintura.- Sas…- sin previo aviso, Sasuke ya le estaba besando y luego de unos segundos era correspondido.

-¿Podemos ir a una parte antes de ir por ellos?- preguntó luego de soltarla.- Prometo que valdrá la pena- y con una de sus sonrisas hiso que Hinata aceptara.

Agarrados de la mano, se encaminaron en dirección opuesta de la comisaría.

Hinata estaba cada vez más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban… hasta que Sasuke, poniéndose detrás de ella, le tapó los ojos.

-Confía en mí… será una gran sorpresa...- susurró en el oído de Hinata al sentirla tensa.

Con mucho cuidado la encaminó hacia un muelle, que en sus bordes, se posaban en fila diversas velas aromáticas y al final de aquella esperaba un pequeño bote que también poseían dos almohadas, de apariencia muy cómoda. El rostro sorprendido así como sonrojado, maravillaba al azabache ya que era buena señal. En los últimos días se había estado rompiendo la cabeza para una buena cita con su novia.

-Es hermoso…- susurró y sintiendo un par de brazos rodearla por la cintura, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás.- Gracias…- dijo sonriente y apoyando se cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo que sea por ti.- aspirando el embriagante aroma del cabello de su novia, se dirigió a darle un beso en el cuello, provocando que Hinata riera y se apartara de él.

-Sabes que tengo sensible el cuello.- reclamó entre risas y sosteniéndose el cuello.

-Ya lo sé, ¿por qué crees que lo hice?- acercándose nuevamente para darle un pico, la volvió a tomar por la cintura para comenzar a caminar hacia el bote que los aguardaba.

Era un bote asemejado a las góndolas usadas de transporte en la bella Venecia, en su interior había, como antes dicho, dos almohadones para su comodidad y a un extremo un remo para su movilidad.

El cielo ya se teñía de tonos anaranjados, las estrellas de a poco se hacían presentes… mientras que los dos estaban inmersos en su mundo de dulzura y amor que se olvidaron por completo de sus amigos en la comisaría, con sus manos entre lazadas hablaban de lo que fuese. Las sonrisas no faltaban así como las caricias y besos… hasta que de improvisto, Sasuke se puso encima de ella.

Entre risas y risas a Hinata ya le salían pequeñas lágrimas, provocadas por cosquillas que le daba Sasuke, que por su parte, disfrutaba ver a su preciada tan alegre.

-Sasuke basta… ya…- terminando los dos sentados.- Te quiero…- dijo una sonrojada Hinata tras que Sasuke le agarrara por su cuello y juntaran sus frentes.

-Yo te amo…- dando paso a un beso tierno, Hinata, le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para luego dar una pequeña risa y abrazarlo fuertemente como si se le fuera a escapar.- Mira… este es mi regalo para ti del día de San Valentín…- apuntando al muelle, Hinata, se encontró con un gran cartel que decía…- "Hinata Hyuga… eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida… te amo"- susurró en el oído de su amada.

Era hermoso, un cartel extendido a lo largo del muelle, decía aquel mensaje que Sasuke le susurró a su novia… y acompañado con la luz que despedía las velas en los bordes del muelle, lo resaltaba más.

-No es mucho pero…

-No digas nada.- calló con un beso.- Te amo Sasuke… te amo… y también eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.

En otro lugar…

-¡No espere…! ¡Una última llamada, por favor! ¡No es justo, otra llamada!- exclamaba el rubio mientras era forcejeado para volver a la celda.- ¡Corruptos!

-¿Quieres empeorar las cosas?- preguntó Sakura fastidiada luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

-¡Los llamaste corruptos!

-Ya chicos… ¿Sasuke viene?- preguntó Tenten acercándose a ambos.

-No contesto al celular…- respondió deprimente.- Seguro le ha pasado algo… puede que esté abandonado en algún lugar oscuro y sombrío porque alguien o, ¿quién sabe? Algunos le dieron una fuerte golpiza por… por… por los chocolates de la discordia…- dramatizaba Naruto recorriendo todo el espacio de aquella celda.

-¡Cállate! ¿Chocolates de la discordia? Pero, ¿de qué demonios hablas?- por más que le pesase, su novio ya le estaba sacando de quicio… y es que alguien como Naruto encerrado podría volver loco al más cuerdo.- ¡Para de moverte que me pones nerviosa!

-No puedo, ¿qué pasa si Sasuke está en peligro? Nosotros estamos aquí esperándolo creyendo que se olvidó de nosotros cuando puede estar desangrándose por…- otro golpe de Sakura lo volvió a callar momentáneamente.

-Gracias por la caja de bombones, Lee. Me gustaron mucho- sin más salidas, Tenten, se dirigió al lado de Lee y muy melosa le agradeció por su regalo… a pesar de ser la razón de su estadía allí.

-No fue nada, me alegra que te hayan gustado.- rodeando a Tenten con su brazo le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero…- Lee aprovechó la sorpresa de Tenten por tan apresurada confesión para abrazarla y, esta vez en un susurro, volverle a decir "Te quiero".

El manto azul ya cubría por completo el cielo, y dos enamorados seguían en aquel bote que les permitía ver el esplendor de las estrellas… no existía tiempo ni nada que les impidiera disfrutar ese momento tan deseados por ambos.

-¿De qué sonríes?- preguntó Hinata solo recibiendo un momento de silencio… para luego ver frente sus ojos, una cajita rosa en forma de corazón rodeada delicadamente por un lazo rojo, que formaba un moño.- ¿Bombones? ¿No se habían acabado?

-No… a diferencia de otros… fui a buscar esta caja de bombones para ti antes de que se acabaran.- con un pico le hiso entrega la caja, para ser tranquilamente abierta por Hina.

No podía disimular siquiera la sonrisa que le provocaba todo eso, Sasuke le había preparado todo eso… pensando solo en ella… y con la tradicional caja de bombones su día ya estaba… un momento, ¿caja de bombones? ¿Antes de que se acabaran?

-¡Los chicos!- exclamó horrorizada, ¿cómo se pudo haber olvidado de ellos?- Date prisa Sasuke… tenemos que ir a sacarlos de allí.- dando un suspiro de derrota, Sasuke comenzó a remar hacia el muelle para dirigirse a la comisaría.

-Maldición… no debí darle la caja de bombones…- se lamentaba ya que esperaba que con todo lo preparado se olvidaran de los chicos.- Malditos chocolates.

* * *

Buenas a todos :) jejje este es otro one-shot ^w^ y este no es ninguna adaptación (Lo escribi para un reto de san valentin ._. )

espero que les guste :) porfa dejen review :D

Y gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
